


Is it worth it?

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Forced Submission, Full control, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has a plan that needs to get congress' aproval and Thomas Jefferson's approval as well. He proposes to accept the plan if Hamiltongives him full control for a week. In the med is it really worth it?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is just about how he got in the situation am sically all the basic stuff enjoy!

 Alex knew what he was supposed to do. He also knew what not to say, but it was just so hard to resist pressing the buttons he knew would make Thomas , James and George snap. George gave him a look which made him shiver, meanwhile James looked aside, anger bubbling within him. Thomas on the other side looked at him furious and red with anger.

The cabinet meeting ended, and George pulled Alex aside. "What do you think your doing? Your not helping the situation for your cause at all," He breathed in his face with anger his words laced with fury. Alexander took a deep breath "Well he deserved it! He isn't some Prince to frolic like he owns the country!" I say and immediately regret it because Thomas walked by with James at this point.

They where gonna just leave the room,  but Thomas pulled George aside with him, which left me dumbfounded for a while. They were whispering. Why? They kept glancing at me; Thomas eyeing me like if I was his food. I wouldn't mind that. Wait, what? Thomas and James left Jefferson, giving me one last look and smirking while walking off.

That fucking-"Hamilton." Washington's words cut through my thoughts and I followed him to his office. We walked in eery silence and I fought the urge to apologize, knowing it wouldn't help. I silently stepped into his office and sat down in the client chair. I heard a click. Why did  he locked the door? "Hamilton," George said his tone deeper and rough on the edges. "Yes  sir?" I respond quickly as he sits in his big office chair, staring me down looking a bit exasperated.

"Jefferson agreed to you plans in return for a week of..." His voice trailed off as he looked to the side turning a bit red.

"A week of what sir?" I asked intrigued by the possibility of my plan becoming a part of the countries cabinet.

"That, Alexander he wants complete obedience from you for a week. Whether it be silence or pleasure , he wants to use you, " He says looking back at me. My ears burned .

God he really didn't want that , did he? "Are you sure he is going to go through with it if I give him what he wants?" I ask uncertain.

"Yes before we deliver you, we are going to sign a contract that he must go through with," He says fiddling with a pen.

"If your certain he won't back put on it I'm certain I'll go through with it as well," I say and look at George expectantly. 

"Pack enough clothes for a week , I'll send a car to your house. He wants you in his home at midnight tonight" He says.

And with that he's unlocked the door leaving me with a deep regret poling in the pit of my stomach.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has some rules to lay down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smutty idk how to explain

I packed my clothes for a week gave Eliza the excuse that it was a business trip and kissed her long and strong knowing I'd miss her. I hugged my son very tightly and walked outside waving to my family pulling my luggage behind me getting into the car that George sent for me. The man took my luggage and put it in the trunk and started to drive. I was really antsy, God Alexander get your shit together he'll probably just embarrass you and make you do work that's all.

I calmed and kinda was excited I mean my plans gonna go through I will make my family and George and my friends proud of me. This will be worth it right? The car came to a stop and I gazed with Astonishment at the beautiful mansion that was Jefferson home. I see George and James and I smile meekly.

My smile fades when I see Thomas he has that predatory look in his eyes again which makes the feeling of uncertainty pool back in. No I have to do this. "Good evening Alex" James says and we all walk in the house. I gaze at the wonderful open space in the large house and we walk into a small room where there are papers waiting. "You have to sign here , here and here" James says as he points to the places on the paper.

I gave George and uneasy look and he just looks away with, shame? I take the ink Thomas is offering with a smirk plastered on his face and I sign writing my name and passing the pen back To Thomas. He already knows where to sign so that ends quickly James leaves the room with the signed papers and George speaks to Jefferson "do what you want but try not to break him". 

"I'll try not to break your boy but you can leave now Mr. President  I need to set some rules down" he says with a mischievous grin that gives me shivers. George eyes  him down then reluctantly leave giving me a shiver sympathetic look before closing the door. "I've given my slaves the week off in their home because of you" Thomas says his voice rough. "What do you mean" I ask a bit confused "am I going to cook and clean for you now?" I and with and slight smile on my face. It all happens too quick Thomas grabs me by the waist and pushes me against the wall face first. 

"Hah this hurts how mnn" Thomas cuts me off short as he pushes my face into the wall letting his whole body press into me and I feel something swelling between my ass. Wait. I start to struggle and he grabs my forearms hard. It causes me pain and I whimper uselessly giving up. "You gave me whole control over you body and mind I will use you till I break you, is that understood" he says more of a command than a question. 

I nod my answer and hiss at the pain of him pulling my hair. "I said is that understood" he repeats and I get it. "Yes , sir" I gasp out feeling a bit aroused surprisingly. He chuckles and let's me go. I slump down on the ground face red and fighting the urge to cry. 

"You'll either a dress me by sir or daddy I'll tell you which one if you are confused. You won't need clothes because I want to have access  to you at all times, you'll cook for me and I'll use you till I get bored" I feel shivers down my spine as I hear the dominance in his voice. 

"Now baby, strip" he says finally and I feel my knees go weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleased tell me if there are any spelling mistakes so I can fix them thanks for reading  
> Leave a kudo and comment what you think!


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so Thomas ties Alex puts bunch of bondage on him and yeah somewhat sexy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has some smut at the end but very minimal

I turned red and stared at him then it hit me "Hahaha you are very funny Thomas" I said as I dropped my jacket and started to laugh. "For a second there I thought you where seri-" I didn't get to finish as Thomas pulled my arms behind me and smacked my head down onto the table. He chuckled and pushed his hips onto my own I felt that swelling poking between my cheeks again and my laugh faltered  into a whimper.

"I've set down small rules, yet you've already broken one" he said as he took a grip of Hamilton's  hair pulling it. This ripped a groan deep from Alex's throat . Fuck it hurt but felt so good. "So you like pain, I'm not surprised" Jefferson said pushing harder with his hips pushing Alex harder in the table bending him over in a quite painful way. Another groan or at least something that could be called that poured out of his mouth.

"I'm going to take you upstairs humanly you'll behave or I'll tie you up" Thomas says in a flat dominant tone and I nod my response. He tuts me like a child "words Alex use them". My throat feels dry but I still push out the words "Yes , sir I understand". His face changes into a pleased look. 

"Well take off your shoes who taught you manners" he said in a mocking tone as he started off leaving a flustered Alex breathless and limp against the table. I get up anyways and throw my shoes off as subtly as possible. I keep my head down as I follow Thomas up the stairs the house looks so big and I haven't even seen all of it yet. 

He stops in front of a blue door, well all of the room doors where either a beautiful blue, silver or white color it was a beautiful set up. He unlocked it with a key and waited for me to go inside first. I looked in horror at the room. There where so many whips, sex toys, and a drawer which I assumed had cleaning tools I looked up on the walls that where lined with different types and sizes of bondage and I turned back to the door only to walk straight into Thomas' strong chest.

I gripped his arms and hid my face in his chest. Tears welling in my eyes "No please I don't want this Sir no please" I started begging. He just wiped my tears away , when did they start to fall? My face felt hot, knees weak, and vision blurry.  He picked de up and place me on the small bed that was in the middle of the horror. It wa soft and I looked for pillow but couldn't find one. "This bed isn't for your comfort Alex" Thomas said as he roughly pulled me to the end of the bed pulling my socks off.

He glanced at me like he was bored and sat me up pushing my shirt off I gasped at the cold air. He had the audacity to smirk as he pulled my pants off my legs leaving me with only my underwear. I was feeling dazed but I quickly snapped my legs closed and shuffled away from him. The fucking pervert. "Come here baby boy I have to put something on you" he looked at me softly I just grunted and looked angrily at him. 

"I can hurt you Alex, so you better listen to me" his words fell out like venom I shuffled closer. His impatient hands grab my hips and pull the last piece of clothing that could have saved me from complete embarrassment. He shoved me back on the bed harshly "Fuck, Sir please be more gentle" I gasped out as he started to strap my ankles roughly together. 

"How am I gonna walk?" I say worry laced through. He gave me a side glance and clicked my wrists together on my chest with a harness. Lastly and most painfully he put a cage over my half erect bulge. He was rough yes but his fingers would lightly sweep over my skin in spots that felt over sensitive. 

"You aren't going to walk Alex I thought we already went through this" he sighed displeased. He looked  over at his handy work  I had a harness place Dover my chest where my wrists where clipped to it leaving me motionless with my arms, my ankles where tied together rather tightly for comfort. I was in tears by this point. "Alex" Thomas moaned and I looked up at him. 

That bastard was jacking off to my suffering. 

He started to bite my thigh and I couldn't take it "Ah, no please stop Sir it really ah hurts". He was biting me all over now and I could feel him leaving bruises too. The jerk wasn't even done jacking off and he started to push on the bruises. "Oh, fuck please nmm no stop" I begged him but he wouldn't stop. Thomas finally came over my thighs. 

He smiled down at me and smeared his come all over my legs and I couldn't do anything but lied there limp and useless. "Goodnight baby" he said as he pinched done of the bruises which caused me to gasp in pain. He walked out leaving me cold, tied ad with semen drying on my legs. 

I fell asleep somehow in the circumstances and I wish it had lasted longer. Now it's morning the sun is in my eyes and I can hear Thomas breathing next to me waiting for me to open my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see very smol smut. Any who I hoped you enjoyed the chapter pls leave kudos and comment what you think will happen next I'd like to know

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll post another chapter tomorrow pleas élevé a kudo and comment what you think about the chapter thanks!


End file.
